cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Plana
Tony Plana (1952 -) Film Deaths *''¡Three Amigos! (1986)'' [Jefe]: Shot to death in the films climatic shoot-out. *''The Rookie (1990)'' [Morales]: Shot in the forehead off-screen by Sonia Braga. His body is later shown. *''One Good Cop (1991)'' [Beniamino Rios]: Stabbed and slashed to death in the chest and stomach with his own ceremonial sword by Michael Keaton during a fight in his apartment (as a started fire rages on). His body is later seen along with his dead cohorts as his apartment goes up in flames. *''Live Wire (1992)'' [Al-red]: Blows up after accidentally swallowing Ben Cross' explosive formula during a mix between him having his water-based bomb become activated and Pierce Brosnan interfering with it, causing him to speed up the detonation. Brosnon later tosses him into a wheel chair and sends him rolling away into a building away from the civilians nearby. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Give a Little, Take a Little (1984)]'' [Cinco]: Shot to death by Don Johnson during an attempt on Saundra Santiago's life. *''Miami Vice: Baseballs of Death (1988)'' [Ernesto Guerrero]: Blown up after his getaway lifeboat crashes into a rock formation near an island. *''Justice '''(Backlash) ''(1999; TV Movie) [Orlando Reyes]: Shot by Charles Durning in Tony's car. *Martial Law: Substitutes (1999)' [''Chava Rocha]: Thrown and slammed head-first into a glass table after being fighting with Sammo Hung. (He is never seen again after this and this show often made it pretty clear as to who was knocked-out or absolutely dead and often times anyone who was knocked-out was shown being arrested afterwards and Plana's character is never mentioned or shown doing that so it's safe to add this to his mortality count.) *''24: Day 4: 12:00 p.m.-1:00 p.m. (2005)'' [Omar]: Shot to death by US Marines after Kiefer Sutherland throws a knife at his arm, causing him to let go of his hostage, Kim Raver. *''Desperate Housewives: Come on Over for Dinner (2011)'' [Alejandro Perez]: Bludgeoned to death with a candlestick by Ricardo Antonio Chavira when Tony attempts to rape Eva Longoria. His body is seen in the following episode Secrets That I Never Want to Know, when Ricardo, Eva, Marcia Cross, Felicity Huffman, and Teri Hatcher wrap him up and bury him in the woods. *''Lethal Weapon: Diggin’ Up Dirt (2018)'' [Ronnie DeGaldo]: Passes away off-screen from surgery complications when getting treated for stab wounds. This is revealed when Clayne Crawford attempts to visit Tony’s empty prison hospital room. *''Mayans MC: Serpiente/Chikchan'' (2018) [Devante Cano]: Decapitated off-screen with a machete by Carla Baratta; His severed head is shown lying on the ground. Notable Connections *Mr. Ada Maris Gallery Category:Actors Category:Cuban actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by burning Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:People who died in a Desperate Housewives series Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Mayans MC Cast Members Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in the Sons of Anarchyverse Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Castle Cast Members